Modern computer network systems can be fairly complex and span large spatial distances. For instance, a central database including a server of a client-server network can be located in Europe. Different systems of a client can be located in, e.g., the U.S.A., Australia, South Africa, and other geographical locations. Such distributed systems can be the result of consolidated networks structures of globally operating enterprises. At the same time, the amount of data transmitted over these networks is steadily increasing. This can result in considerable delays, in particular on the wide area network connections. In the example described above, a client located in Australia can launch a report program, which may access the central database in Europe. This can lead to high response times as a result of network limitations such as bandwidth, latency and congestion. Furthermore, advanced communication schemes might increase the amount of data that needs to be stored at the different networks nodes and thus increases the cost and complexity of the network nodes.